


we've all got plans

by Ofmermaidsandmarauders



Series: Tay's Drabbles [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Assumptions, F/M, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ofmermaidsandmarauders/pseuds/Ofmermaidsandmarauders
Summary: Lily asks James to meet her in the broom closet at night. There's just a slight misunderstanding as to why that is exactly.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Tay's Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083398
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	we've all got plans

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovely @theroomofreq who keeps sending me fantastic prompts that inspire me!
> 
> Hope you enjoy! xoxo, Tay

“Meet me in the broom closet tonight across from the kitchen, Potter. Eight PM, don’t be late.” 

The words were still swirling around James’ brain as he tried to imagine what exactly Lily could want to meet him in the broom closet for. They had certainly gotten closer lately, ever since she finally forgave him for his horrid actions in fifth year. Now that sixth year was almost over, Lily and James had come to a truce and, sometimes, could even be described as friendly.

But she had never invited him into a broom closet with her late at night.

Sirius had finally kicked him out of the dorm room and locked the door after James brought it up for the fourth time in the last hour. Sirius made sure James knew that there was no way it was happening the way he thought, but he still held out hope. Sirius was wrong, he just knew it.

He ended up in the broom closet forty minutes early and waited impatiently for her to arrive. This only provided time for him to mess up his hair and overthink what exactly she could want him for. His mind had brought him down a dark path and all he could think of was that she was taking it upon herself to finally settle the massive amounts of unresolved sexual tension that kept coming between them.

That had to be it.

Lily, being her usual, punctual self, showed up to the broom closet at 7:58 on the dot, and let out a little gasp when she saw that James was already waiting for her.

“Sorry, sorry,” she apologized, quickly shutting the wooden door behind her. Lily pressed up against the wall opposite him, though her feet were farther forward so that the tips of her shoes brushed against his. “I just didn’t expect you to actually be on time.”

“For you, Evans? I’ll always be on time,” James retorted in a cocky manner, his grin betraying that he was trying to be smooth about the whole thing. On the inside, he was a bundle of nerves trying to pull himself together. 

“And yet, you were late to potions yesterday despite knowing that we were partnered up together and needed the entire class to get our potion done on time. Luckily for you, I was able to do twice the work without you distracting me.”

“So you admit it, I distract you?” James smirked cheekily as he leaned forward just a few inches, hovering over her now. 

“I would never admit that, Potter.”

“But you’re admitting that it does happen.” James was starting to feel more confident as he spent this time with Lily. The two were growing closer physically and he couldn’t help but feel that he had been correct in his initial thought process. He didn’t fully anticipate that his first time with Lily Evans would be in a broom closet, but he could get behind the idea of being adventurous. He knew that they were inevitably going to end up in this position one day, it had just been a matter of when.

For James Potter knew that despite her resistance, his relationship with Lily Evans was inevitable.

“I never pegged you for the type, Evans, but I can’t say I’m disappointed,” James admitted with ease, now letting his hand fall to her hip. His thumb slid beneath her jumper and stroked at the soft skin it found, moving in small circles as he leaned his head a bit closer. 

“What do you mean?” Lily asked innocently, her eyes going wide as they flickered down to peer at his hand, and then up to his mouth, then finally met his gaze. His eyes were focused on hers, locking into them as he leaned just a little bit closer until their noses brushed.

“I think you know exactly what I mean,” he whispered, letting his free hand slide to her lower back, pulling her closer into him. 

James wasn’t sure where this sudden suave demeanor had come from, but he thanked whatever blessings in the universe had decided to give him the grace to seem cool rather than like the anxious mess he was just hours ago.

“I really don’t, James.” Lily’s voice had gone husky, her throat bobbing as he let the hand that was against her back also slide beneath her jumper. His hands were warm against her cool skin, and James couldn’t help but smile down at her.

“Don’t you want me to kiss you?” he whispered softly, sounding more hopeful than seductive, but he was okay with that. He wanted this to happen, and if that meant he had to do a little begging… well, James Potter wasn’t above getting down on his knees for Lily Evans, if that was what it came down to.

“I mean, it wasn’t my intention, but I wouldn’t be opposed,” she offered, smiling sweetly at him as she let her hands finally move from her sides so that she could tangle them in her hair.

“Great,” James murmured before finally pressing their lips together, sucking on the lower one for just a moment before he pulled back. “Wait… what?” 

“What?” Lily asked, sounding a little breathless and looking confused as he pulled his hands from her body. 

“What do you mean that wasn’t your intention?”

“I mean… I didn’t have plans to snog you tonight, but I’m definitely on board if that’s what you want to do for a little before we get down to business.”

“Evans! I’m not just going to jump your bones without even kissing you first!” James exclaimed, both of his hands tugging at his tangled curls as he stepped back to give himself some space.

“Wait… now I'm confused,” Lily admitted, glancing up at him before she started laughing. It took her a moment to calm down before she was able to center herself again and speak.

“Spit it out, Evans!”

“Did you think we were going to have sex?” James hated the way that Lily asked the question, a teasing tone to her voice as if she was mocking his favorable assumptions about her invitation. How was he to know that she had other plans in mind? And if so, why wouldn’t she reveal them?

“I’m optimistic! Okay?” James huffed, feeling his cheeks burn as he tried to get over the embarrassment of making such a silly assumption.

“Oh, _Potter_ ,” Lily breathed out, though she stepped closer and wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning her cheek against his chest. James resisted for only a split second before he let his own arms wrap around her shoulders, pressing his cheek to the top of her head. “I just wanted to plan a surprise party for Remus’ birthday!”

“Well you could’ve told me that before you let me hit on you like that,” James grumbled, closing his eyes as if that would make the situation relieve itself.

“Maybe, but then I wouldn’t get this excellent leverage to hold over your head for the rest of the year as my potions partner. Guess who’s on clean up duty from now on?”

“Evans!” James groaned, though he smiled and just squeezed her tighter.

“And I wouldn’t have found out just how great of a kisser you are.” 

At that, James felt himself perk up again. What can he say? He’s a glass half full kind of guy.


End file.
